


We'll Meet Again

by always_this_persnickety



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_this_persnickety/pseuds/always_this_persnickety
Summary: Virginia goes searching the wastes for Benny. Again.





	1. Chapter 1

He saw her in his nightmares, begging for her life on her knees in the Goodsprings Cemetery. This was probably his conscience talking to him - she never begged, never said much of anything to him that night - just stared up at him with a look that promised him a matching plot. 

He saw her in the mirror when he shaved, her eyes staring at him, dull, lifeless. It had been months since he had pulled the trigger and he still thought about what he did to her.  _Months_. Benny couldn't remember the last time he thought about anyone else for longer than a minute. 

And sometimes he swore he saw her on the casino floor, mingling with the other guests, her hair caked with mud and her head wounds oozing on her jacket. 

The courier was in his thoughts everywhere he went. He lied and told himself that he outplayed her. But he knew that wasn't true, not really. He didn’t outplay her. He cheated her in a game she didn’t even know she was playing.   

 

* * *

 

Benny took a long drag off of his cigarette and scanned the crowd in the casino, looking for scammers or women or maybe even both, depending on his mood and whatever way the wind blew. Swank sat to his left, arm around a Cindy or a Candy. Benny can’t remember which. He found her to be a little too squirrelly for his taste in broads, but Swank liked her enough to take his chances. Tommy Torini sat to his right, drinking wasteland whiskey, smoking his hundredth cigarette of the night, and going on and on about the new talent some broad brought him that’s sure to make them caps hand over fist. Benny heard nearly none of it because somewhere in his brain everything shuts down because of  _her_.

There’s no mistaking her platinum blonde hair. The cut of it has changed - shaved on the side he shot her and side-swept to the other - but he’d know it anywhere. He stood without thought, his legs hitting the table, shaking it recklessly and nearly spilling Cindy's frou-frou drink. 

Tommy looked at Benny with his good eye and then followed Benny’s line of sight to the girl, who was standing before them, looking like she was worth a million caps. Tommy stood to greet her affectionately, “Damn, baby, didn’t realize you could clean up so well.”

Benny’s eyes grew wide, his eyebrows rising in surprise and for the first time since he saw her walking towards him, looked away and to Tommy. “Do you two know each other?” 

 “Benny, man, this is the broad I was  _just_  telling you about. Miss Six has been recruiting talent for the Aces. She’s got an eye for the good ones - found Bruce Isaac in god knows where.”

_Miss Six_. Benny’s complexion blanched at the name she had given Tommy. It must be a fake; she was the sixth and final courier he had found and shot down. All this time, she had been coming into his casino, under his nose, and no doubt taking up Torini’s offer to find talent so she could scope out the place. When he looked back at her, she was smiling a smile brighter than all the lights in Vegas in his direction and his stomach flipped at the sight of it. 

Tommy, oblivious to the thick tension building between the couple, prattled on to the annoyance of Benny and the curiosity of Swank, who was disentangled from Cindy and surveying the whole scene. “Miss Six, this is my employer Benny Ge-.”

She demurely cut him off with an apologetic smile and a wave of her hand, “Tommy, love, no need to introduce us. Benny and I know each other  _real well_.” She turned back to Benny, her eyes gleaming wickedly, and addressed him for the first time, in well, ever. “Don’t we, baby?”

_Shit - this girl is a real barn burner_ , Benny had thought to himself. He was done for.

He didn't even look Tommy or Swank’s way - didn't think it wise to look away from the courier - and asked them to give him a moment alone with the girl. Tommy, of course, sauntered off like a damn dope into the throngs of gamblers none the wiser, but Swank stood with Cindy, and gave a quick glance between the courier's face and then Benny’s. Swank nodded to the courier and clapped Benny on the shoulder, “Ben, I’ll just be over there if you need anything.”

The courier’s eyes followed in Swank’s direction and watched him until he was far enough away that he couldn't even strain to hear their conversation. When she was satisfied, her eyes slid back to survey Benny. 

He lit a new cigarette nervously, his voice low and pointed, “What in the goddamn-?”

When he put someone in the ground, he expected them to stay there and yet here she was, walking upright and way too smug for Benny’s liking. He looked behind her in the crowd, to see if she had any friends with her. He didn't see anyone paying too much attention to them so he thought she was on her her own. “Let’s keep this in the groove. Smooth moves, smooth like little babies…” 

Her voice was as sweet as Sugar Bombs. “When you shot me, you ran off so fast I never got your name. Good to know it now.” 

Benny’s brow furrowed and he rocked back on his heels, gobsmacked. He knew she was lying. She had to have known his name if she had chased him halfway across the Mojave, but he decided to play the hand she was dealing him. “You making a pass at me sister?  Because I’m out of your league.” 

The courier threw her head back and laughed. She leveled a knowing look at him. “Sweetie, you know that’s a damn lie.” 

Like a big dumb rube, he was charmed all at once. She was playing him for a sucker and he was  _letting her_. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up in search of answers from a god on high. He’d get none and never had. He took a drag off his cigarette and eyed her through the smoke.  

She reached out to smooth his lapels as if she had known him all her life. Testing him. Willing him to try something in the middle of the casino. She seemed unfazed. “Tell me, baby, is it wrong to want a guy who’d shoot me in the head?”  

He smiled unevenly, his insides feeling like jelly, his throat tightening. He had always liked them crazy, but what in the hell was this girl trying to do to him? “Did those bullets scramble your egg or have you always been a naughty broad?” 

Her eyes narrowed a tiny fraction as she regarded him, her hands on his chest, her chin tilted up so she could meet his gaze. She shrugged noncommittally at the question.  _Obviously she was crazy_ , he thought, _she’s here in front of her would be murderer making moon eyes at him_.  

“Girls like bad boys and you’ve been downright awful.” 

Benny couldn’t deny that was the truth - he had gotten many a broad on the strip just by his reputation alone - but even still. This girl couldn't possibly want to have a roll in the sack, could she? 

“You’re one sick pussycat, baby. There’s quins and then there’s… I don’t even know what to call you.”  

“I’m saying I dig you, despite it all.” Her gaze slid to her left, towards the elevators, hinting. She snapped back to Benny, fluttering her lashes his way. “What do you say?”

_Shit, shit, shit,_ he cursed internally. He grabbed her hands and slid them off his lapels, holding them for a moment longer than he probably should have. He was getting too caught up in her game.  _Shit_. He tried to find reason. “I hear ‘dig’ from you, babe, and all I can think of is the shovel I buried you with. How can this be? This ain’t forgiveness, it’s something…” He paused, frowning, “ _Wrong_."

The courier bit her lip and he had no choice but to watch her do it. He couldn't not, at this point. When she noticed his fixation, she placed her final bet for the night and leaned a little closer. “I’m a courier, remember? Don’t you want me to handle your package?” 

He folded instantly, stubbed out his cigarette, grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards to the elevator. He was weak and he knew it. “All right, honey baby, this is all kinds of wrong, but to my suite it is.” 

They passed by Swank and his date and Benny waved him off. He was on a mission and didn't have time for conversation. They entered the elevator and the doors slid shut behind them, closing them off from everyone. He pushed the button for the 13th floor. If ever the time was perfect to kill him, this would be it, but Benny wasn't think about all that. 

He was thinking about how he could taste the Absinthe on her when he drew her in for a kiss, his hands brushing low on her back. 

 

  
_S_ _hit_ , she thought.  _Change of plans_. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Virginia hadn’t planned on sleeping with Benny - just fooling him into thinking she would. And then his hands were touching her, his mouth kissing her… 

 

She had planned to kill him. An eye for an eye and all that. 

 

And when she woke up to an empty bed, she considered killing him some more. She supposed she should feel better that this time when he ran out on her she wasn’t in a shallow grave, but it was only a small consolation to her pride. She had been played by that fink. _Again_. 

 

The note on the pillow said she had forced his hand, but that didn’t seem right. Benny didn’t strike her as the type to act without meticulous planning and backstabbing first. Now she’s supposed to believe he’s off to Fortification Hill? Alone? Ahead of schedule?  

 

Virginia wasn’t quite sure what she thought would happen in the morning after sex - she hadn’t thought about it last night and it seemed foolish to consider it now since he was gone but would she have tried to finish what she came for and slit his throat? She wasn’t so sure if she would have been able to go through with it after all. Maybe he saved her from making the decision. Maybe the best thing he could have done was leave her. 

 

_Or maybe_ , she told her herself bitterly, _he’s a no good bastard who only thinks about what’s good for himself_.  

 

She punched the pillow where his head should be and hauled herself out of his bed, collected her things, and scurried out of The Tops faster than a rat from the light. 

 

* * *

 

 

Two days pass and he’s nowhere to be found. She doesn’t go looking in the Tops for him, but she knows he’s not back. Swank confirms as much on the radio to Mr. New Vegas. “Do I seem worried to you, baby? Sometimes a cat just needs room to swing. He’ll be back, sure as a conga drum’s got a beat.” 

 

_But you should be worried, Swank_ , she thinks. _That man’s probably nailed to a cross in Nipton right about now._  

 

* * *

 

 

A couple more days go by before a man in a suit the color of a Quantum Nuka Cola approaches her on the Strip in front the Lucky 38. “Hey doll, you seen Benny?” He’s looking her up and down in a way that makes her nervous. He’s sizing her up. Investigating her for clues he’s not going to find. Now, if he was to search the Lucky 38 he might find the letter that she swore she wasn’t going to keep, but he doesn’t have the access. What can she tell him that will clear her name and get him off her back?  

 

“I spend one night with the man and suddenly I’m his keeper?” It comes out snappier than she expects, and people nearby turn to watch a scene they are hoping is coming. It wasn’t quite the response that she had in mind, but it might just work.  

 

The Chairman throws his hands up like he’s surrendering and backs slowly away from her. “Sorry, baby. Sometimes Benny gets wrapped up in the broads he’s _seeing_ and forgets about everything else. Just let him know we’re looking for him if he shows his face.” 

 

Virginia watched the Chairman’s back as he walked towards the Tops. She only realizes she's bitten her lip raw when she tastes the coppery blood ooze into her mouth. She fought the urge to run after him and tell him where Benny is. 

 

* * *

 

 

She filled her days with gambling and drinking to keep her mind off of that damn fool, but it’s no use. He’s still not back and she feels pretty certain he’s dead somewhere in the wastes with his rotting corpse being picked apart by Nightstalkers. And even though she knows he probably deserves a horrible death for all the grief he gave her, she’s not sure she wanted him to have an end like that. What a difference two weeks makes. 

 

Virginia chugged the rest of her Atomic Cocktail miserably and picked up the next one in front of her. Usually she had a friend or two in tow, but no one felt like going out. Arcade had given her a withering look. “It’s only Thursday, Virginia.” Boone had grunted noncommittally which she had taken for a no. And Veronica was at the Old Mormon Fort “studying” with Julie Farkas.  

 

“Lady, that’s the last one. You’re cut off.” The bartender gave her a serious I'm-not-fucking-around look, one eyebrow lifted sternly. 

 

Virginia pouted. “But I’ve only had 2 Atomic Cocktails!” 

 

The bartender crossed his arms indignantly. “Give me a break, princess. You arrived drunk and you’ve had 5. I’m not an idiot.” 

 

Apparently, even at Gomorrah you can’t drink yourself to oblivion. She hadn’t expected that. “Fine!” she hiccuped, throwing her caps on the bar top and standing. “I don’t even like this dump anyway.” 

 

The bartender rolled his eyes and walked away to a customer at the far end of the bar, leaving her to sulk. If she had been sober, she would have sensed the man behind her. Instead, she turned and hit her forehead right off his chest. She stumbled back a bit and he caught her by the elbows, before dragging her straight out of Gomorrah. 

 

When they stopped in the street, she closed her eyes for a moment to keep from vomiting all over the man’s wingtips. When she opened her eyes and focused on the man, she saw Benny’s right hand man, Swank. He was less than impressed with having to hold her up to keep her off the asphalt.

 

Virginia tried to sound unbothered. “Oh, hi Swink.”  

 

“Swank,” he corrected sharply. 

 

“Swink, I know. That’s what I said. How’s it going?” 

 

His eyes narrowed. “Doll face, I ain’t got the time for all that - ” 

 

Virginia tried to listen. She really did. Swank kept talking but it was like watching a holotape without sound. She tried to read his lips but that became too difficult real quick. She blinked once, and then blinked again, and then didn’t have the strength to keep her eyes open anymore. Her head rolled back, her body caved in towards Swank’s, and she was out cold, snoring while he held her up in the middle of the street. 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Virginia woke up - _really woke up_  - she was clutching one of those plastic pails from the beach and vomiting into it. Where the Chairmen got it, she had no idea. This wasn’t the first time she had woken up and found herself on the floor, but the scenery was new at least. She had been laying on a threadbare carpet in a windowless room in front of a desk at which Swank sat behind with his head in his hand, bored. All she could smell was stale, warm alcohol with a bit of squirrel on a stick thrown in for good measure. She heaved again, but had nothing left to give the bucket. 

 

“You done?” Swank asked, his voice tight with annoyance. 

 

Virginia smoothed her hair out of her face and groaned in agreement. 

 

Swank took that as a yes. “What did you do with Benny, Miss Six?” 

 

Virginia straightened up and put her hand on her chest, feigning dignity. “A lady never tells, Swank.” And then she pulled the pail up to her face and heaved again, just to drive the point home. 

 

His lip curled in disgust. “You ain’t like any lady I ever met before.” 

 

“Thank you,” she said sweetly, sitting back on her butt with her pail of vomit between her outstretched legs. She looked like hell - dark black mascara rings under her eyes, stringy hair - and the smell of her was an amazing mix of garbage and sludge that could peel the paint right off a house. 

 

Swank picked up the interrogation again with a frown. “Where is Benny, Miss Six?” 

 

Virginia was unsure of what to say. She had a feeling Benny didn’t want the Chairmen to know. If he had, his right hand man wouldn’t be looking for answers from some drunk Benny had bedded a week before. Just the same, she wasn’t sure why she was protecting his secret either. Her head hurt just trying to think of something to come up with. “Not sure,” she shrugged, rubbing her temples and looking up at him through dry eyes. 

 

Swank stood and walked around the desk, his body backlit and ominous. “Cut the act, girlie. Tell me where he is or you’re going to end up on the Ultra Luxe’s menu.”

 

“I don’t -“ Virginia paused, her eyes following Swank as he sunk down on his haunches. It occurred to her that if she hadn't been so sick, she might just have a chance against him. Kick him in the groin, scratch his eyes out, and then run. That would put a real damper on his day. He moved the pail of vomit gingerly to the left and then turned his full attention back to her. He had something metal in his right hand. “I mean - I can’t tell you. He… ahh… asked me not to say?” She had meant to make it a statement, but ended it like a question. Swank’s eyes had gone dark and she couldn’t look away from them. She could smell Big Boss cigarettes on his breath and a coriander aftershave on his face. Sweat started to form at her hairline. 

 

“That so?” he asked, his voice teetering on the edge of calm. 

 

Virginia shrugged, unblinking. “Sorry,” she offered, lamely. 

 

Swank grabbed her ankle and clapped the metal ring he had in his hand around it. If anything could make her snap out of an Atomic Cocktail hangover, it was that death grip. She cried out in pain and grabbed his wrist, trying to pull him away. He eased off of her and patted the anklet. “Listen, Miss Six. You seem like a swell gal, and Benny really seemed to dig you, so I’m going to make this easy on you. You two can keep your little secret, but you’re going to go on out to wherever the fuck our boy is, find him, and bring him home.” 

 

It would take her at least two days to get to the Fort and two days back. She’d have to look around for him, assuming he was still there. She’d have to get him to come back to New Vegas with her. “What if I can’t find him?"

 

“Well,” he said, a smile stretching across his lips, “You better. Because if you don’t I’m going to set this anklet off and blow those stems of yours clean off.”

 

“What if he won’t come back with me?”

 

“Doll, I don’t care if you have to drag him back, he just better come back. And so we’re clear: you bring him back dead and I set that anklet off too. Got it?”

 

She nodded, wide-eyed. 

 

Swank pulled her up from the floor, pausing so that she could get her balance and then steered her through a corridor, down a small set of stairs, and out the front door of the Tops. “One week,” he warned, and then shut the door in her face.  

 

 She exhaled. “ _Fuck_. I am never drinking again.”

**Author's Note:**

> As an FYI: The first few chapters of this fic I have planned will cover what we already know from the game - cemetery, casino, Caesar's tent. After that, I am hoping for a continuation/plot and I've got something in mind. We'll see! If that doesn't happen this might just end up being a collection of one shots around Benny/Courier.


End file.
